


Dammit Dean, why?

by platonic_sex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_sex/pseuds/platonic_sex





	Dammit Dean, why?

“Goodbye, Susie.” Castiel calls to the owner who’s wiping the counters for the fourth time even though Cas just did it twenty minutes before changing back into his regular clothes. He had even started a load of dirty rags and uniforms that had been sitting there for at least a month. Susie glanced up from her obsessive work to give him a proper salute. He shut the door behind him and pressing play, letting Dan Lambton’s voice flow from ear to ear. It was about 10:30 at night and a bit chilly, which made him regret not listening to his mother’s nagging for once. After walking the first ten minutes of the half an hour walk, he starting calculating the amount of tips he got tonight and whether they would cover at least half of the rent he paid his parents. He only had to pay about 250 a month or less depending on if his parents would be considerate to let him have 75% of his paycheck.

He was collecting two paychecks but his parents didn't need to know about Mrs. Johnson, the woman who owned the only antique shop in a fifty mile radius. His thoughts were caught off when he felt a hand on his throat. He heard himself let out an extremely weak squeal. His left headphones was ripped from his ear and a low voice came from behind him.

“Don’t you make another sound or I’ll gut you right here.” Cas closed his eyes and squeezed his eyes together as the man who smelled of old bacon grease and Jack Daniels shoved him into the alleyway that was conveniently placed. He felt his head snap into the brick wall of a common apartment buildings. The man pulled something out and raised it to Cas’ cheek, rubbing against and with the grain of his scruff. A few more tears rolled down his face as the man laughed sadistically.

“I saw your pretty face working in that bar earlier. Flirting your way around tips, bending over tables on purpose. What a slut. You’re a dirty slut, right?” Castiel swallowed the knot in his throat and didn't answer until the knife, which Castiel figure after he whipped it out, was at his throat. “Fucking say it.” The man growled and Castiel whispered out what he wanted.

“P-Pleease, just let me go. Please.” More tears poured from Castiel’s eyes and the man raised the knife and dragged it against his skin, watching as the blood bloomed from the cut. “Just take my wallet and let me go.”

“Don’t you DARE to tell me what to do, Pretty Boy. I’ll slice you into bits.” Castiel accidentally let out a sob and the man tightened his grip on his throat.

“Why don’t you just let him go, fuckface?” Another voice questioned. The man and Castiel glanced up, seeing who the person was that currently buying Castiel time. It was too dark to see what the man looked like but Cas was more grateful than a busy mother with one day off. The small amount of light that was provided came from the next street over.

“Go on back to your business now, boy. And I’ll do the same.” The other guy gave a hearty laugh before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just leave the poor guy alone. Can’t you see that the poor thing is already petrified? Isn’t that what you really want? To say that you cause pure fear in others? Maybe you should use that on your piece a’shit father.” Anger flared up in his eyes and he turned his body towards the younger man.

“What did you say to me, boy? Don’t you be talkin’ like you know who the fuck I is.”

“Well you’re certainly not the sharpest thumbtack in the wall. What did you plan on doing that man?” The man stepped away from Castiel and he relaxed visibly, watching the two men. The first guy tightened his grip onto his knife and swung his arm towards him, causing Castiel to fall back from the wall and into a few metal trash cans. Neither of the men seemed to notice the startling noise and the other guy smirked. The first man did it again and the other guy grabbed the outside of his wrist, twisting it and punching the man in throat. He started coughing and the other guy brought his foot up, knocking the attackers’ knee out and watched him fall to the dirty asphalt. Castiel’ eyes followed his savior as he approached him with a hand out. Cas accepted in and the man effortlessly  pulled him to his feet. Cas stared down at his shoes because he could see the man’s face now and he was fucking gorgeous.

“Hi, I’m De-” Cas glances up to see why he stopped short and he sees the man's face over the gorgeous one’s shoulder. Gorgeous’s eyes widened and he started coughing violently, blood came from his mouth. A little blood landed on Castiel’ cheekbone and he stared down at the pocketknife jutting out from Gorgeous’s ribs. He could audibly  hear him struggling to breathe as he started to fall forward onto Cas’. The man was heavy and caused them to collapse, trapping Cas underneath him. He started to panic and starting crying.

“Oh god. Please don’t die. Please.” Cas begged and attempted to roll him but failed. A small groan came from the man on top of him. “Just keep doing that. Until someone comes, man. Don’t give up.” Someone came up and rolled the man off, Cas stared up at the man who hadn't left.

“I’m leavin once I get what I want.” Cas opened to his mouth to scream but a hand was slapped on it.

“Be a good boy.” He heard a belt buckle jingle and Cas started to jerk around. He wasn't going to be compliant with a man that intended to take the only he cared about. Money and credit cards could be replaced but this couldn't be. The man moved his hand from his mouth to his throat, hoping that would cause him to settle down. He thrashes his body around and reaches up his knee, connecting with his nuts. Or at least Cas tried to. It just ended in Cas, getting trapped under another man while his hero was most likely bleeding out. Cas grunted and looked around for something to defend himself with. A trash can lid was only a few inches away from his fingers and that was good enough for him. He wiggled for it and once the man noticed, it was too late. The man couldn't get the jeans Cas was wearing off because they were possibly his roommate, Balthazar’s. Cas took it and smashed it against the side of his face, seeing the man glare up before. He continued to deliver blows until the man wasn't visibly moving. Cas pushed him over with strength he didn't know was there. He was staring at the man he’d just beaten senseless. A grunt had pulled him from his trance and he turned back to Gorgeous.

“Shit, shit.” Castiel moved over to him and turned him onto his side. “You’re gonna make it. Just say on your left side and that’ll keep the blood in, promise.” Cas helped him lean over and saw a trail of blood coming from his mouth. He searched for his bag and spotted it in the corner. He crawled over and opened it up, searching for his phone. He pulled it out and clicked the home button. It was almost dead with three missed calls from Balthazar and one from Mom. Also a surprising message from Meg seeing if he was okay. It was around 10:50 but how could that be? It felt like a couple hours but time does slow in the presence of fear.

He opened it up and dialed 911. “911, what’s your emergency?”

“Yes, umm, I need an ambulance please. This guy… he’s bleeding and there’s another guy here and he’s fucked up. Jesus, why did you help me? Why? You couldn't have just walked on. Oh god, please hurry. He can’t die now.”

“Help is on the way, sir. Where are you?” Castiel glanced around and stood up, peering over the fences to the next street over.

“I can see a Tony’s Ice Cream Parlor on the next street.” The silence from the woman was deafening and she told him the police were on the way. Cas rummaged around in his bag a little more and found a sweatshirt inside. Cas raised an eyebrow and sighed. Anna must’ve shoved it in before she left for work that morning. He took it out and went back to the stranger.

“You’re kinda stupid.” A low chuckle came from the slowly dying man and he started to speak. It was rough at first but then he coughed again and started again.

“Dean. I’m Dean.” He muttered, trying to smile but couldn't since his right lung was most likely filled to the brim of blood. Cas smiled at him and wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve, shoving the sweatshirt under his head.

“Castiel. But dammit Dean, why? I don't get why. I've gotta go.” He wiped his face of stale tears and reached for his bag. Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and shook his head.

“No, don’t. Please.” He begged. Cas grabbed his hand and held it between his. 

"You're a brave soul, Dean. You just tell them the truth and that the person you saved got away. I was just a bystander who wanted to help." Cas stood up and staggered away from him, sighing. He took his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He placed the phone to his ear and sighed. 

"Can you please come get me? Please? I need you right now, Anna. It's an emergency. On the corner of Maple and First. See you soon." As Cas waited on the curb with wary eyes, the ambulance passed by and backed a little into the alleyway. Policemen afterwards and then a few minutes later, they passed by lights and sirens blaring. Anna pulled up in her new GMC Terrain and Cas climbed in, rubbing his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Castiel?" Castiel shook his head and stared out of the window, biting his nails. "Come on. You can tell me anything." 

"Anna, I don't want to talk about it!" Cas snapped and Anna turned her head to face the road, silence rolling over them. Cas felt his phone buzz in his lap and he looked down. 

**Balthazar:** _You're gonna miss all this Chinese food. I also expect to know what kept you out late night. No bullshitting me._ Cas sighed and typed his reply back, before locking it and not returning back to it until he got home and collapsed in his bed.

**A YEAR LATER...**

Cas flipped the page of the book in front of him. He quit his job at the bar and never turned back with extreme apologies to Susie because she was always very generous. But she understood why and suggested either the convince store or the bookstore. He took both and gave working at the antique shop a break for a little while. He was currently working the morning shift at the convenience store and marked his page, setting it aside for later.

"I'll take these and 40 on 5." Castiel reached out and rang up everything, watching as the man pulled out fifty dollars from his worn leather wallet. He took it from the man and placed it in the cash register and bagged up all the snacks he had just purchased, ripping the receipt out. 

"Receipt in the bag, sir?" Cas glanced up and furrowed his eyebrows at the man. He was staring at him with intensity. "Are you okay?" The man read his name tag and laughed.

"Have you ever met someone named Dean, Castiel?" Cas swallowed and nodded.

"Only once before but I only spent like twenty minutes with him. I don't believe he's alive, considering how I left him." The man laughed a few more times at him before nodding.

"Well I can honestly say that he's fine." Castiel stepped back a bit and grabbed onto the counter, about to call out for Roger. He hung out in the back a lot but Castiel called him when something bad was in the air. 

"How do you know about Dean? The only person who would know that would be... No, you're not gonna hurt me again. R-Roger, come now! Please!" The man held his hands out and frowned. 

"No, I am Dean! I just look different in good lighting and not coughing blood onto your face." Cas raised a hand to his cheek and shook his head. "I should be dead and the doctors said that I have an angel watching over me." Meg came in with a small smile, eyes a bit alert. 

"Clarence, what's wrong? Roge said you needed some help." She turned her sultry smile towards Dean and he made a face. "Is he bothering you?" 

"No, Meg. He's fine, just a bit of a misunderstanding is all. Are you alright? I heard about what happened with Steve." Meg shook her head of blondish hair and smiled at him. She walked over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey reserved for her, going back to with Roger. "How are you alive? Your lung was full of blood and you were dying." Dean shrugged and reached into his bag, opening a bag of jerky. 

"The doctors were wondering the same thing. Luckily, they drained my lung and did a few transfusions of blood after they got that dirty pocketknife out of my side. Couldn't leave for about a week until they knew I was ready for home. But that's not why I've been letting my brother sweat to death in the car. I wanted to thank you." Cas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You want to thank me? For what, cleaning your blood off your face before ditching?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, but yes. Calling the ambulance and then leaning me on my side. I surely would've bled out if it weren't for you. Thank you, Castiel." Cas smiled at him and Dean returned it. "Do you have a pen?" Cas reached into the little cup beside the register and handed it over. Dean took it and reached for Cas' hand. He wrote something down on his hand and smiled, giving back the pen. 

"Maybe we could meet up sometime where we are in a life or death situation." Cas laughed at him and shook his head. 

"Yeah, I could that." Dean leaned across the counter and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"See you later, Cassie." Castiel's cheeks flushed and watched Dean get back into the car, waiting for the extremely tall man that was filling up the tank. They pulled away a few minutes later and he heard Meg's laugh from the back. Castiel sighed and took off his vest, closing up the store early to go be with Roger, Meg and the Jack Daniels bottle. 


End file.
